tetrisattackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Score Attack
Yoshi's Score Attack (Japanese version: Tetris Attack (テトリスアタック Tetorisu Atakku) Cast Comparison of LoliRock with Tetris Attack in a game: * Iris as Yoshi * Auriana as Lakitu * Izira as Bumpty (Taking the name "Dr. Bumpty", for Dr. Freezegood name) * Talia as Poochy * Lev as Hookbill the Koopa * Praxina as Naval Piranha * Mephisto as Kamek * Gramorr as Bowser All other LoliRock characters as some other characters of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, but as the exception for Tetris Attack, and also new characters from Super Mario series: * Lyna as Chomp * Carissa as Grim Leecher * Jodan as Bigger Boo * Nathaniel as Birdo * Amaru as Spiny * Missy Robins as Popple * Banes as Tap-Tap the Red Nose (Taking the name "Tap-Tap Banes") * Deinos and Kakos as Salvo and Stanley the Slime Brothers * Dark Iris as Dark Yoshi * Dark Auriana as Queen Lakitu (King Lakitu's female version) * Dark Talia as Dimentia (Dimentio's female version) * Praxina (Gramorr's Mask Mode) as Naval Piranha (Bowser Mode) Some new, unknown or unused, LoliRock characters as all other Tetris Attack characters and all some other characters of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and all other games from Super Mario series: * ??? as Flying Wiggler * ??? as Froggy * ??? as Gargantua Blargg * ??? as Lunge Fish * ??? as Raphael Raven * ??? as Big Boo * ??? as Goonie * ??? as Dr. Freezegood * ??? as Grinder * ??? as Eggo-Dil * ??? as Clawdaddy * ??? as Flamer Guy * ??? as Flopsy Fish * ??? as Shy Guy * ??? as Snifit * ??? as Boo * ??? as Bandit * ??? as Goomba * ??? as King Goomba * ??? as Koopa Troopa * ??? as Raven * ??? as Polterpup * ??? as Midbus * ??? as Wart * ??? as Dark Star * ??? as Dark Shy Guy * ??? as Basilisx * ??? as Koopatrol * ??? as Petey Piranha * Mephisto's Pheleses as Kamek's Toadies * Dark Mephisto's Lazuli Jabits as Dark Magician's Darkminds (Kamek's Toadies' Dark Form with Dark Mind's details and parts from Kirby game series) * Dark Mephisto as Dark Magician (Kamek's Dark Form, taking Dark Magician's English name from Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series) * Dark Praxina as Naval P-Ghost ("Naval Piranha" with the "Potted Ghost" form) * Gold Dark Iris as Zilboshi (Dark Yoshi's Zilba Form, taking Zilba's name from Panel de Pon game series) * Gold Dark Auriana as Goddess Cordelia (God Cordelius' female version, literally based in the original Goddess Cordelia from Panel de Pon game series, "God Cordelius" being the god form of "King Lakitu") * Gold Dark Talia as Super Dimentia (Super Dimentio's female version, but without Luigi's hat and mustache, "Super Dimentia" being the ultimate form of "Dimentia" with the "jester hat") * Hades as King Boo * Ben the Golden General as Fawful * Bill the Golden Mastermind as Raimund the Potted Ghost * Dark Matter Master as Rafe the Potted Ghost * Shadow Master as Roger the Potted Ghost * Goldanes (Banes' Golden Form) as Tap-Tap the Golden (Taking the name "Tap-Tap Goldanes") * Misskiss (The own "Gramorr") as Rookie (The own "Bowser") * Dark Gramorr as Dark Bowser * Super Gramorr as Giga Bowser * Kid Gramorr as Baby Bowser * Gramorr Jr. as Bowser Jr. * Ludmilla as Cackletta * Gramilla (Gramorr possessed by Ludmilla) as Bowletta (Bowser possessed by Cackletta) * Deinkak (Fusion of "Deinos" and "Kakos") as Salstan the Big Slime (Fusion of "Salvo the Slime" and "Stanley the Slime") * Hadorr as King Boowser * Golden Master (Fusion of "Bill the Golden Mastermind", "Dark Matter Master" and "Shadow Master") as Big Potted Ghost (Fusion of "Raimund the Potted Ghost", "Rafe the Potted Ghost" and "Roger the Potted Ghost") * Mephisto ("Shadow Master" Form) as Kamek ("Potted Ghost" Form) * Light Gramorr as Dreamy Bowser * Darkness Vampire Witch Missy Robins as Dark Magilliant Thief Popple * Thanatos (Gramorr's Final Form) as Yaridowser (Bowser's "Yaridovich Form", based in Yaridovich from Super Mario RPG game series) * Ex-Death Praxina as Kamellanha (Naval Piranha's Magikoopa Form, taking "Kamella" name from Super Mario series) * Neo-Ex-Death Praxina as MegamiKamellanha (Naval Piranha's Goddess Magikoopa Form, taking "Kamella" name from Super Mario series) Trivia * The heroines as the male characters, the villains as the male characters and one villainess as the female character. ** E.g. Iris as Yoshi, Praxina as Naval Piranha and Gramorr as Bowser. Category:Tetris Attack